


Thank you Karen, very Cool

by AcidClovers



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Also a little serious, Borderline crackfic, Fluff, I had fun writing this, M/M, Nagito has freckles and you can pry that from my cold dead hands, Nagito is a life saver, Please stop making me wrong Komahina in various stores, There are a lot of references, many memes, thanks Karen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidClovers/pseuds/AcidClovers
Summary: Hajime works a minimum wage job at Giant Eagle (or any grocery store, you can use your imagination). Nagito shops there. Combined we get some funky fresh interactions.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Thank you Karen, very Cool

**Author's Note:**

  * For [picwastaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/picwastaken/gifts).



> Pic, thank you so much for agreeing to be my beta! I appreciate you so much, both in the memes, in the fics, or in the seriousness. You are such a cool person and I hope we can stay buddies for a long long time!
> 
> Thanks for clicking on this nightmare fic, I loved writing it and I'm actually kind of proud. Anyways, I'll let you go ahead and read this monstrosity.

Being stuck at a minimum wage job just across the street of a middle school only ever spells trouble. Not only does it wreak havoc on the customers, but it forces the employees to do much more work then they signed up for.

Hajime swept the rice on the floor into a neat pile. Some teens thought it would be funny if they cut open a rice bag and let it spill out. Now Hajime has to clean up their mess, and frankly, he just wasn’t feeling it.

Not to mention the shady guy a few feet away filling his shopping cart. Hajime recognized him, as the gaunt man made his appearance once or twice a month and always filled his cart to the brim. He had wavy white hair that rested on his shoulders and his frame reminded him of a dead tree.

The guy currently seemed to be zoning out in Hajime’s general direction, as he was no longer shopping and he was now looking past Hajime, his eyes in a haze. “Uh, sir? Are you okay?” Hajime asked.

The other man (he couldn’t be any older than Hajime himself) jumped and harshly breathed in. “Oh, yes, I’m quite well. Thank you for your concern,” he smiled so brightly it made Hajime want to shield his eyes.

He continued his work, sweeping rice into the dustpan. His peace didn't last long as his body shot ridgid at the sound of glass shattering. He slowly turned to see the damage. A particularly large glass container lay shattered on the floor, it’s contents dirtying the fairly recently mopped floor. “This is just my luck. I am truly sorry about this, it was an accident,” the still-unnamed man apologized, avoiding eye-contact.

“It’s alright, just, don’t make it a habit. Please,” Hajime pinched his nose, bracing himself to clean up what must have been the thousandth mess that day.

The other boy knelt and began collecting glass shards in his palm. Hajime instantly acted on reflex, grabbing the other's wrists. “What do you think you’re doing? You’re going to get hurt!” Hajime’s voice rose with concern.

“Oh, that’s quite alright! It doesn't matter if I get hurt. Besides, I made this mess, It’s my job to clean it up!” He said nonchalantly. 

“No. Listen, I have the proper equipment to clean this up. It’s unnecessary to get hurt over something so easily fixed,” Hajime pulled the other up to his feet. 

“Ah, I apologize for making a mess, it won’t happen again.”

“Thank you, I’ll go clean this up. You should finish your shopping, uh…” Hajime realized he still didn’t know this man’s name.

“Nagito, Nagito Komaeda. Nice to make your acquaintance Hajime,” Nagito said, glancing at the other's name tag before turning away to complete his errands.

-

“Mam, you can’t buy alcohol at the self-checkout,” Hajime tried to reason.

“But I’m of age! I should be allowed to use the self-checkout! It’s not hurting anyone!” the lady tried to argue (we’ll call her Karen for obvious reasons).

“Even so, it’s store policy. Please use a register or don’t buy the alcohol,” He reasoned, trying his best to keep his voice even.

“This isn’t fair! I should be able to use this checkout! If you don’t let me proceed I’m going to have to get your manager! They’ll understand as we are very good friends,” Karen stepped into his personal space, jabbing a finger into his chest.

“Miss, please listen to the employee. You’re holding up the line, which is quite rude. It isn’t hard to move to the registers and it’ll make it faster and easier for all of us. The policy won’t likely change soon, so please be compliant,” A familiar scratchy voice spoke up.

Hajime almost cried in relief as the Karen stalked off in the opposite direction, most likely to file a complaint. Hajime looked to where his savior stood, who he recognized as Nagito. “Thank you so much for dealing with her and desculating the situation. I’m sure she was about to blow her top off.”

“It’s no problem. It’s quite annoying to be held up by someone who believes they are above the rules,” Nagito moved into the checkout, swiping products across the scanner, “How was your day? I mean besides Mrs. Entitled over there.”

“Horrible,” Hajime sighed, “I have to work overtime today and tomorrow. I’m being bombarded and harassed by customers. The day is going by painfully slow, I have a lot of work to do outside of this. All my friends are either out of town or insanely busy, and I feel burnt out. Not to mention the intense amount of preteens who think it’s funny to loiter and vandalize the store five days a week.”

Nagito gave a small, comforting smile, “I am truly sorry you have to deal with that. It sounds like you need a break.”

Nagito picked up his bags and headed towards the exit and out the door to where the bus stop was, in which Hajime helped and followed after him. “I guess a break would be nice,” Hajime admitted.

“Great!” Nagito exclaimed, fishing out a sharpie from his pockets, “Maybe if you’d like, we could hang out sometime!”

Nagito uncapped the marker and wrote a series of numbers on Hajime’s exposed arm. “I’m free most of the time, so hit me up when you want.”

The bus rounded the corner and stopped in front of them. Nagito picked up his bags and made his way to the bus entrance. “Nagito wait! Is this… is this a date?” Hajime asked, feeling his face and ears heat up.

“Only if you want it to be,” Nagito almost whispered as he boarded the bus.

-

Hajime checked his phone before entering the cafe. They agreed to meet there at 2 pm and see where the day took them. He entered the small building, a small pit of nervousness forming in his gut. What if Nagito bailed on him? What if it goes horribly wrong? What if it goes too well? What if it goes too fast? Too slow?

Hajime was pulled out of this thought when he spotted a head of fluffy white hair. “Oh, Hajime! I’m so glad you made it! Here I already ordered our drinks! If what you told me is true, you like light roast?” Nagito handed Hajime his cup of coffee.

It was still warm which meant it had to have been ordered recently. “Thank you,” Hajime said, pouring the slightest bit of creamer in.

They didn’t stay for long and began their journey to a nearby park. It’s a beautiful day outside. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming… on days like these… Kids should be burning in hell.

They reached the park, which was surprisingly empty. Hajime took a seat on one of the swings, rocking back and forth while sipping the remains of his coffee. Out of his peripheral, he saw Nagito do the same. “Hajime, how long do you think this weather will last?” He asked.

“Well, at least for the rest of today. Maybe it’ll change tomorrow or the day after. You never know, the weather is unpredictable,” Hajime answered.

“Yes, as nothing lasts forever. Just like everything in nature, nothing stays the same. Everything is changing and time is ever marching forwards,” Nagito tilted his head to the side, letting his hand drop next to Hajime’s.

Hajime hummed in agreement, “While that is true that nothing lasts forever, that doesn't mean everything only happens once. While the sun may go away, it will always come back. Everything is changing, but it repeats.”

They sat there, gently swinging, talking about meaningless subjects. At one point, their hands linked together, and they were swinging higher and higher. A sort of laughter bubbled out of Nagito, and Hajime soon followed suit. Hajime forgot about his worries and the source of his stress every time they dipped to the ground or rose to the sky.

Of course, nothing lasts forever.

Hajime’s swing rhythm began to swoop out of balance. This would be fine if the two boy’s hands weren't clasped together. Hajime accidentally dragged Nagito off his swing and onto the ground, consequently bringing Hajime with him.

The air in Hajime’s lungs got knocked out of him when he hit the ground (and Nagito). His body went limp and he struggled to breathe. Propping himself on his elbows, he realized their… unfavorable positions. Hajime was on top of Nagito, whose limbs were tangled with his own. Nagito’s arm rested over his shoulder while Hajime’s hands were placed on either side of his head and his knee in a truly unfortunate place.

The poor boy’s face heated up to the point he was sure he would faint. Untangling himself, Hajime scrambled away, spewing every apology in the book. “It’s okay, really. It was an accident. Besides, it’s just my luck that something this embarrassing would occur,” Nagito rambled, clutching his green jacket.

Hajime helped Nagito up. “Just your luck? It was purely an accident. I don’t think there’s anything to blame this on.”

The slightly shorter boy looked around and noticed that the sun had long since begun to set and was now melting behind the horizon. Nagito seemed to notice too as he picked up their trash, threw it away, and began to walk the direction they came. “It’s getting late. If you don't mind, would you allow me to walk you home?” Nagito offered.

“That would be nice,” Hajime replied, following in the others step.

The walk was mostly quiet besides the occasional notation. By the time they made it to Hajime’s apartment, it was well after dark. “Hey Nagito, don’t you ride the bus home?” Hajime asked on a hunch.

“Yes, I do. Why do you ask?” Nagito tilted his head like a curious puppy.

“Well, it’s quite dangerous so late. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, so if you’d like, do you want to spend the night?” He offered.

“Spend the night? Do you mean like-”

“OhmygodwaitIdidn’tmeanitlikethat!” Hajime backtracked immediately, “I meant to watch a movie and sleepover.”

“Oh! Well, in that case, I would be more than happy to spend more time with you!” Nagito rubbed the back of his neck and smiled.

Hajime unlocked his apartment and flipped the lights on. He didn’t tidy it up beforehand because he didn’t think he’d have anyone over. He made his way to the pantry and fished out a popcorn packet and tossed it in the microwave. “So what kind of movies do you watch?” he asked.

“Oh, well I don’t usually watch movies. Anything will do, really,” the dangerously pale boy admitted (No really, he couldn’t be healthy. He was borderline translucent).

“That’s okay. Have you seen Sonic? I heard it was decent,” Hajime suggested.

“Sound’s good to me.”

Hajime rented the movie Sonic and took a seat on the sofa with Nagito, popcorn in hand. It was an interesting movie. Fairly good, but nothing to write home about. Nagito, on the other hand, fell asleep thirty minutes in and found perch on Hajime’s shoulder. Hajime gazed at Nagito’s sleeping form. He’s looked so peaceful, but almost scary with the TV light accenting his features. Hajime’s hands found their way into the other's hair. He was taken aback.

His hair was impossibly soft. He would have been convinced it was a wig if he couldn’t feel Nagito’s scalp against his fingers. It reminded Hajime of a cloud or sheep's wool with the color and texture. After a good hour or two of playing with Nagito’s hair, Hajime eventually dozed off.

-

Sunlight streamed in through the blinds, awakening Hajime. He was laying on his back with a sleeping Nagito on his chest. God this boy was beautiful. He looked like an angel with his white halo of hair and silk skin. His eyelashes touched his cheeks and oh my god are those freckles?

Hajime’s heart tensed at the sight of Nagito, even if he was drooling a little. Eventually, Hajime had to get up. He untangled himself and left the couch towards the kitchen. He collected ingredients for batter and a waffle iron and began his work.

Hajime was surprised Nagito slept through the whole ordeal of waffle iron alarms going off, the blender, and Hajime almost setting the apartments on fire. He finished with success and set the table with Belgium waffles and orange juice.

He approached Nagito and gently shook him, hoping to wake him up. The previously sleeping boy shifted and groaned, adjusting to being conscious. “Hey, breakfast is ready. Would you like to eat?” Hajime asked, leaning over the couch.

Nagito looked up at Hajime and grinned (since when was his smile so charming and cute?), “That would be nice, thank you for the hospitality.”

The groggy boy stood up and stretched, taking in his surroundings. “This is a nice apartment, very homely,” he noted.

Hajime’s face flushed with embarrassment, “Ah thank you. Sorry, it’s a little messy, I should've cleaned it while you were still asleep.”

“No, It's quite fine. It was nice of you to invite me over and let me stay the night.” Nagito sat down at the table.

They ate in peace, mostly going over their date and talking about the small things in life. Hajime learned that Nagito like overcast skies because they’re easier on his eyes and sunsets because it makes the world look like art. He learned he likes the fall and the ocean. He learned that he doesn't like loud crowded spaces or being cold. He learned he despises the smell of rust and texture of velvet.

Hajime didn’t even notice they had long finished eating by the time they had run out of things to say.

Eventually, all good things come to an end. Nagito had to leave. He helped Hajime clean the kitchen, and tidy the living room before they parted ways. Nagito hesitated at the door as if trying to make a decision.

He abruptly turned around, cupped Hajime’s jaw with one hand, and pressed his lips to the other cheek. “That was fun. We should do it again. What do you think about next weekend?” Nagito suggested.

“Yeah… that sounds good,” Hajime said in a daze.

“Good. I’ve got to go now. See you around soon,” He said before leaving the other in his doorway.

Hajime rubbed his cheek a dazed smile on his face. Sure the date was over, but that didn’t mean it was the last one. All good things come to an end, but they may happen more than once.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh, so what do I put here? Apologies for adding all those side thoughts as (). I thought it would be a nice touch. 
> 
> I absolutely love comments, kudos, fanart, or literally any response to my works. I hope you enjoyed it, and I truly hope that you will have a great day.


End file.
